lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Panel Pacer Wagon with Mags
Wood Panel Pacer Wagon with Mags is a compilation album put out by Very Small Records in 1996. The album was one vinyl LP featuring 76 bands along with an additonal 7" record with 24 bands. All 100 songs are less than a minute in length. This album is the only place where one can find Less Than Jake's cover of Summer of '69, originally by Bryan Adams. Track Listing LP #The Buckys - "Short Songs" #Your Mother - "0 SF" #The Crudlers - "Girls Best Friend" #Boris the Sprinkler - "Time Bomb Tom" #Against All Authority - "No Government Can Give You Freedom" #Elmer - "Why I Oughta" #Buglite - "Too Much Sugar" #Nothing Cool - "Social Commentary in Thirty Seconds or Less" #The Fumes - "Sister" #Lizard - "I'm a Tyrant" #Youth Gone Mad - "Loagees Herb Garden" #The Carpet Knights - "Irish Cookie" #The Rickets - "Cool Enough For You" #Violent Society - "Wake Up and Die" #The Automatics - "King of the West" #Less Than Jake - Summer of '69 #Krupted Present Farmerz - "Slluks" #Lupus - "Dead Pit Dog Head" #Strychnine - "Dead Rats and Oakland Dogs" #The Slobs - "Bomb Threat Baby" #Los Huevos - "Ant House" #The Hairy Italians - "All Across the World" #The Sissies - "Broken Teeth" #No Kill I - "Bonk Bonk on the Head" #VTO - "Baja California" #The Flies - "Barf Bag" #The Kegel Muscles - "Bow Tie Daddy" #Big Comb - "Tanner Boy" #Sick N Tired - "Sold" #Plainfield - "Platinum Edition" #Hornswoggle - "Public Service Message #1" #Mamarracho - "Summer Camp '96" #Mens Recovery Project - "Captured Danish Photographers" #The Chili Pimps - I Like Manure #The Poops - Lottery Special #Halibut - Rose #Gitchee Gumee - Pickle Neck Stew #Seven Foot Spleen - Rank #Apeface - Man Kill Man #Putrid Cadaver - Sharks Prefer White (What About You?) #Lopez - Bilbo Baggins Rock Opera #Mulligan Stu - Go Fuck Yourself #Boba Fett Youth - Okay Fine. I'll Admit It. I Hate Everybody #Cause - Speak #Dead Silence - Money #Blackfork - Furworm #Nuclear Armed Hogs - Talk All You Want #Judas Iscariot - Christian Science #Salvo Rain - Mud Pie Parody #Ass Missle - Sex Sells #One Eye Open - Dirty Fuckin' Scumbag #Life After Johnny - Herpe is a Hypocrite #Freak in a Jar - Locust Bean Gum #Static - Friends Again #Haggis - 32nd Street #Panic - New Tattoo #The Nobodys - Constipated Again #Inept - Breakin'...There's No Stopping Us #Eurich - Dance Slur #The Acrylics - Ugly #Johnny One Note - My Life as a Homosexual #Ferd Mert - Where to Go #All You Can Eat - The Cartoon Song #The Horny Mormons - Goat Ropin' #Slicky Fifty - Crazy for da Polka #The Tito O 'Tito Band - #6 #The Panics - Depending on You #The Cinnamon Imperials - Gift #The Nards - Hot Dog Hall of Fame #J Church - 30 Second Song #Junior - Second 39 #Operation: Cliff Clavin - I Hate the Grateful Dead #Yukon Jackass - Trouble Hook #Beef Jerky - You Stink #Schlong - Poop Tart #Sockeye - Baby Boogers 7" #Blanks '77 - 10 Seconds #The Dinks - I Don't Know #The Independents - Full Moon Arise #Kill the Hippies - Mathematicos #Berserkers - Life On The Edge #Reform Control - Destroy Policy #Toilet Of Power - 2 Ply #3:6 - Shit #Pizzle - The Gas Station Attendant Says He Only Has Light 100's Blues #Kisses & Hugs - Gas Fight #Leap Frog Society - Riptoff #Sheep Squeeze - Springtime in the Park #The Cripplers - Big Bear #Talshezar - Spam #Magpie - Upper #Unborn SF - Bullshit Riot #Grey Spikes - Bad Dog #The Piss Shivers - We Rock, You Suck. So Fuck You #Rod & The Ball Bearings - UFO's #Neil Smith with the Flexapleasers - Bad Chicken Suit #Submission Hold - Analysis of the Sublimation of Ethics Through Insincere and Manipulative Means on the Part of the Power Holders #Disgruntled Nation - Drunkmail #Fear of Human - Freebird #Last Remaining Pinnacle - Breathe Category: Compilation Albums